falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas 2013
Christmas 2013 is a series by Falkuz, consisting of all the Christmas-themed videos he did in 2013. Though he did many Christmas videos throughout the month, Christmas Months didn't truly begin until 2014, as his only daily plan for this year was Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition (after Super Mario World: A Haunted Christmas didn't work out). Ironically, at the end of the last Sonic video, he said not to expect another December of daily videos. Christmas 2013 includes: *The Super Mario World: A Haunted Christmas series - 3 videos **A Super Mario World ROM hack that Falkuz initially wanted to play throughout 25 days, not knowing due to inexperience with ROM hacks that most of them only last around an hour. The game was too hard for him anyway and he gave up on it, but came back to it and finished it as part of Christmas 2014. *The Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition series - 25 videos **A Christmas-themed texture hack of Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sega Genesis. After the cancellation of A Haunted Christmas, Falkuz found this game on Vizzed and had never played a true Sonic game before (only Unleashed), so he decided to try it out. Unknown to him at the time, Sonic became a Christmas tradition for the next three Christmas Months. *The MineCraft: The Big 25 series - 16 videos **Falkuz's first attempt at the classic The Big 25 advent map. Halfway through the month, he found out that he'd have to spend 10 days in another state with family, so the series was stopped on Day 16: Christmas for Scientists (Technical Finale). Falkuz gave the map another attempt the next year, and - though there was a scare that he might have to visit family again - in the end he completed all 25 days and the lodge became his home, starting a tradition to revisit the map, mainly on December 1st, 7th, and 25th. *Happy Wheels' new character - 1 video **With the arrival of Helicopter Man in Happy Wheels, a character that Falkuz didn't like at all, he made a video introducing him as a present for the naughty children who kill Happy Wheels characters for amusement. *The Skyrim special, Skyrim: A Christmas of Junk - 1 video **At some point on Skyrim, Falkuz dropped lots of junk items into the waters near Pilgrim's Trench and in front of Castle Volkihar, and he wanted to make a video about "how cool it looked" and called it "gifts from Santa" (Talos) as an excuse to make it Christmas-themed. *Terraria 1.2.2 in both the main series (at the time) and the future main series - 4 videos **Terraria updated to 1.2.2, the Christmas Update which added many new Christmas items and decorations. Falkuz made three videos in the Terraria 1.1 series and only one in the Terraria 1.2 series since it wasn't the main one at the time. *Frostval: Dage's Dark Winter in FridAy-QWorlds - 3 videos **The Christmas/Frostval event in AQWorlds. Falkuz made one video about the return of past Frostval events and then two videos about the 2-part Frostval 2013 event. The first video of the event was recorded while visiting his family while the second video was recorded back at home. *Starbound's Christmas Update ("Angry Koala") and the journey of Fishkuz Jr. - 9 videos **With Starbound's Christmas Update came the first character wipe, so Falkuz created Fishkuz Jr. and recorded nine videos all the way up to the defeat of Dreadwing. Unfortunately, this would be the last proper Christmas video Starbound saw until after the incident of 2016 due to the incompetent developers removing the holiday items entirely instead of making it properly seasonal. *RuneScape Christmas 2013: Up to Snow Good - 4 videos **The Christmas 2013 event in RuneScape which involved Falkuz helping San'tar Klaws, a demon who arrived to take revenge for Zamorak losing the Battle of Lumbridge, create havoc among Lumbridge's Christmas celebrations. Falkuz's computer stopped working with the browser version of RuneScape, and for some reason he never thought about downloading it until late December, so he did the event on December 31st. It was supposed to be only two videos, but for some reason he couldn't combine the last three into one, so he left it as four instead. Notably, these are the only Christmas RuneScape videos before "OldScape Santa" was reworked. Description Everything Christmas-related from 2013! From Christmas-themed hacks of games like Super Mario World to Christmas-themed maps in MineCraft! From a special video of Skyrim to Christmas updates in Terraria and Starbound! It's all here! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good game! Videos Super Mario World: A Haunted Christmas *A Haunted Christmas - Part 1 - Your Average Mario World Hack *A Haunted Christmas - Part 2 - False Advertising *A Haunted Christmas - Part 3 - Literal Impossibility Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 1 - It's Still a Christmas Game *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 2 - Zelda Puzzles *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 3 - Marble Zone Act Trollface *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 4 - These Videos are Hard to Name *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 5 - Saved to Falling *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 6 - Fake Momentum Physics *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 7 - Trapped in Harm *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 8 - Y U NO PASSABLE? *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 9 - Getting Here is Half the Fun *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 10 - General Watery Problems *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 11 - Extremely Tough Boss Fight *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 12 - Bob-ombs, I Mean Bombs *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 13 - Burn Heal Please? *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 14 - Surprisingly Confusing Boss *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 15 - Dumb Catpigs *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 16 - Getting Dizzy *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 17 - In the Water *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 18 - The End? *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 19 - Saving Gems for Last Again *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 20 - Newtrons Coming Out of Nowhere *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 21 - Spikes the Ring Wrecker *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 22 - Bumper Battle *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 23 - Rematch with Orbinaut *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 24 - Burrobots + Ring Collecting *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 25 - end MineCraft: The Big 25 *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Introduction *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 1: Little Snow Friend *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 2 and Day 3: Give a Dog a Home *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 4: Gingerbread Man *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 5: Forever Alone *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 6: Pretty Treez Pleez *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 7: BLAZIN' BALLS FIGHT NIGHT *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 8: The Cake is... *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 9: Bah Humbottle o' Experience *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 10 - Mr. Grinch's New Look *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 11: Aah! A Filler! Nope, Santa Claus. *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 12: Kiss My Glass *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 13: Tree's a Crowded Company *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 14: Worldwide Reindeer Search *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 15: Stop, Sign This *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 16: Christmas for Scientists (Technical Finale) Happy Wheels - Christmas-relevant episode *Happy Wheels - Part 7 - HELI-CHRISTMAS Skyrimiscellaneous - Christmas Special *Skyrim: A Christmas of Junk Terraria 1.1 and Terraria 1.2 - Christmas Update *Terraria - Part 29 - Special Presentation *Terraria - Part 30 - Christmas Preparations *Terraria - Part 31 - Snow Way *Terraria 1.2 - Part 12 - The Santa House FridAy-QWorlds - Frostval *FridAy-QWorlds - December 6th - Return of Frostval *FridAy-QWorlds - December 20th - Dage's Dark Winter (LAG WARNING!) *FridAy-QWorlds - December 27th - Dage's Dark Winter: Devastation of Frostfang Starbound - Christmas Update/New Character *Starbound - Part 6 - The First Wipe (New Character #1) *Starbound - Part 7 - Christmas in Terraria in Space *Starbound - Part 8 - Bandit Camp *Starbound - Part 9 - Fersquirtlechu *Starbound - Part 10 - Green Water? *Starbound - Part 11 - Holy Gigantic Dragon Monster Thing *Starbound - Part 12 - Falling off of Facilities *Starbound - Part 13 - Rock-It Sleigh *Starbound - Part 14 - Ending the Quest of Distress RuneScape - Christmas 2013 *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 1) *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 2) *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 3) *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 4) Trivia *This playlist has no "(chronological)" version like the Christmas Month playlists do since it's simply a list of holiday videos and has no pattern. *Falkuz actually only made this playlist because he was about to make the Christmas 2014 one and decided to retroactively make one for 2013.